justgamersfandomcom-20200215-history
STAFF LIST
The staff at JustGamers are all volunteers. This means we do not get paid for our efforts. Donations made to the server go toward server expenses such as parts, internet access, hosting, and any software which may need to be purchased. Owners RadShad - This guy actually hosts the servers out of his house. He owns the PVP/PVE server, the Tekkit server and did own the RPG server when it was still alive. He also pays for the Ventrillo server. MeffLab - He runs the forums, or did... Then he went MIA... He pops back on every so often. Expect him to make a full return over the winter months before vanishing again for school. Administrators Aristos - Aristos is from Kuwait and spends a lot of his minecraft time improving Mashington, which happens to be his town. He's a fun guy, but he is hard on dicipline. AssultTank - AssultTank is from Jeaw-Ja as he likes to call it. He runs the town of Ni, which holds the record for the oldest town and the most griefed town. He is the longest serving admin in JustGamers history having been one for over a year. He does everything from managing the server in Shad's absence to writing articles like this one.(Which may be why his section is the longest.) He generally tries to stay out of disputes, but if he gets involved, penalties are harsh. Only go to him if you are certain you didn't do ANYTHING wrong. CounterPart19 - CounterPart is from ???. He was a mod but got promoted to fill a void when we needed more admins. He is slightly more lenient than most of the others, but he stays fair. Jordsipsable - Jord is from Sweden? He is the joker of the group. He likes to do things like change his Admin tag to say Not_An_Admin. He is a really fun guy, but don't let that fool you. He will ban you faster than you can say lemonpuffs. mmorgan0202 - mmorgan is from Wales. He is our gamesman, running the town/amusement park known as Bryncaer and making odd quests/dungeons. He is probably the most lenient admin, being the newest, and will spend most time building his evidence. He does have eyes watching everywhere so if he bans you, there's no use denying it! If there is ever a dispute, he will be the one playing devil's advocate. He's also the most willing to help out new players, as long as they are polite about it! Turelis -''' Turelis is not known to many outside the admin community of JustGamers and only to a few of those inside it. His job is to not even log onto the RPG server, but instead he is coding an RP server for us from the ground up. '''DirtBike04 - He rules the dirt. Milnerman93 -'' 'Milner is the newest admin, he was an active player on the RPG server prior to its downfall and was promoted to the rank of moderator while AssultTank was the head admin. Moderators '''howdy95 - '''Howdy, folks! '''ducttape98 -' 'Hust91 - '''Be Careful with this one, he has an unhealthy obsession with fire '''Gamabunta00 -' 'TheSleeeeezBall -' 'Xzibit3 - ' Swim126 - (to be completed at a later date.) Retired Staff 'UkeFox -' 'Solsane -' 'HyperNord -' 'Teki9 -' 'Rashiksama -' 'poolfury -' 'Brazzled -' 'Jokersgone -' 'dracopwnsu ' 'NickMay - ' 'Kegdian - ' 'Zaperman101-' 'mrspwnsu - '